HarryPGaming
HarryPGaming is a YouTuber with around 250 subscribers, he is also the founder of SmallTubia, he created SmallTubia after wanting to create a page on the WikiTubia Fandom page and realizing that there is a requirement to have at least 500 subscribers. He is a keen YouTuber who has invested large amounts of money and time to attempt to make his channel grow. He has over 500 videos. His most viewed video is "PewDiePie - Congratulations Clean," which has around 40,000 views. Other popular videos are "Norfolk Holiday Vlog 2019" and "PewDiePie Mix". History HarryPGaming was not Harry's first channel, he used to upload binweevils lets play videos to the chanel "binweevils harry-potter-2" (which was later changed to "The Song Cleaners ") The account HarryPGaming was created on the 27th February 2015 and the oldest existing video was uploaded on the 31st August that same year. Harry's first existing video was the tutorial video "How to Make a Custom Cursor of ANYTHING! (Windows 7) " Harry's content then moved onto mainly Minecraft videos, the first one being "Minecraft PE Test " Harry's first series on this channel was "Harry's Lovely World " , which is a Minecraft survival series. Series (Past & Present) Harry has had many different series over the course of his channel; Harry's Lovely World : January 2016 - PRESENT The Sims 4 : December 2018 - PRESENT Build Off : August 2019 - PRESENT Quests Season 1 : April 2019 - February 2020 Quests Season 2: ANNOUNCED for August* 2020 Servers : January 2016 - September 2018 Creative Condo : January 2016 - September 2018 The Sims 2 : March 2017 - May 2017 Hardcore Lifestyle : March 2016 - April 2016 Homeless Challenge : December 2016 - September 2017 My Server : December 2016 - July 2017 Stampy's Sky Island Challenge : May 2016 - October 2017 Cave Den : April 2016 - December 2017 5 Episode Challenges : November 2017 - April 2018 Captive Minecraft 4 : April 2018 - August 2018 SwishCraft SMP : June 2019 - July 2019 Minecraft With Sam : February 2019 - September 2019 Roblox : April 2016 - January 2018 Featured Channels Harry currently has 6 channels listed under "Friends" on the homepage of his channel: DuckMasterAl - Harry's online best friend, Duck is a huge part of the channel as he plays every character other than Harry in the series "Quests " and is commonly featured in the "Build Off " series. (SMALLTUBIA LINK) Sketchups is one of Harry's online friends who has been featured in multiple older videos on the channel. Diamonds is one of Harry's real life friends, who has helped behind the scenes with ideas for the channel. MinosOmega is another of Harry's real life friends. RedonexYT is one of Harry's online friends, who has currently only been featured on the channel once . RaspBerry is one of Harry's real life friends, who started their channel with inspiration from Harry. Personal Life Harry has not said much about his personal life, but has done Q&A videos answering some questions. Pets: Harry has a Staffordshire Bull Terrier (dog) named Chico Real name: Although Harry has been careful not to reveal his full name, he has stated on full occasions that his first name is not Harry, and is in fact Matthew (or Matt for short). Face: Harry regularly uses a webcam in videos so his face is easilly found. Room & Setup: Harry did a setup video and room tour during the Week Of Harryness (August) 2019. Social Media & Other Links Harry has a discord server: discord.gg/HEz9gsq Harry has a merch store: https://teespring.com/harrypgaming Harry's public Instagram: harrypgaming.123 Harry's public Twitter: @HarryPGaming2 Harry's public emails: harrypottergamin@yahoo.co.uk harry.potter.2.gaming@gmail.com Events The "Week Of Harryness" is a week of special videos uploaded to the channel, it has been done every year since the channel started, 2016, 2017, 2018 & 2019. It is done on the first full week of August every year. The "Week of Harry's Lovely World" was meant to be an annual tradition but instead only happened in 2017 (episode 86 - episode 91). Category:British Category:YouTuber Category:Featured Category:Vlogger Category:Gamer